Crayons are a ubiquitous toy or coloring implement. Kids write and draw with crayons for fun. However, the vast majority of crayons become broken or merely discarded well before they can be completely used up. Typically, broken or discarded crayons are disposed of in the trash, which typically ends up in landfills. Millions, if not billions, of crayons are discarded every year in this manner.